middleearth_film_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Nori
Nori 'is the brother of Dori and Ori and one of the major characters of ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey ''and a supporting character in ''The Desolation of Smaug ''and ''The Battle of the Five Armies. Background Information Nori is the brother of Dori and Ori. However, he is known for being a troublesome thief, often stealing from other people. Nori and Dori also do not get along and were known to fight, mostly over his habit of stealing from others. Personality Nori appears to be a sneaky, and secretive Dwarf. He can have a habit of stealing things. Nori is said to have a hobbit-like attitude towards meals. There was also proof that Nori is also a trouble maker, getting in trouble with most dwarven authorities. He is greatly smart and sneaky. Physical Appearance Nori has light brown hair with many braids and brown eyes. He sports a distinct triple mohawk hairstyle and the same thing goes for his beard. He also wears hood and cloak in a shade of purple. Nori also has furs and leather coat. He has braces or gauntlets on and wears tan fur boots. He also has multiple dwarven vests, which are mostly grey and chainmail underneath. Paraphernalia Weapons Possessions Powers and Abilities * '''Thieving skills: Nori is an expert thief and is also quick-witted at his job. He is almost stealthy and makes sure no one is seeing him do it. Notably, he stoles a candle handler and other objects from the elves in Rivendell in the first Hobbit film. * Nori is also good at fighting like any other dwarf is. * Intelligence: Nori has extreme intelligence. However, he was also sneaky and knew where to hide thins he stole from others. Roles The Hobbit The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Relationships Family Dori and Ori Nori hardly gets along with his older brother but might get a better relationship with Ori instead. Nori is worshiped by Ori, which makes Dori even more concerned that Nori may corrupt their younger brother because of his young impressionable age. Despite the fact the brothers don't get along together, they still love and protect one another. Bilbo Baggins. Not only are they friends, but Nori and Bilbo seem to have gotten along with each other. At first Bilbo dislikes Nori and the other dwarves, but then soon comes to accept them as his friends. He also knows Nori well enough at the end of the film when he tells him not to steal from him as he will know it was Nori who stole from him. Gallery Quotes Trivia Difference from source material Appearances Films The Hobbit * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug * The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies References Category:Characters Category:The Hobbit characters Category:Male characters Category:Dwarves Category:Siblings Category:An Unexpected Journey characters Category:The Desolation of Smaug characters Category:The Battle of the Five Armies characters Category:Thorin and Company members Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes